


Scarlet's New Boy-Toy

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Slapping, Dominatrix, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Scratching, Spanking, Whipping, Woman on Top, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Johnny gets a new job as Scarlet's assistant, but when he accidentally reveals his connection with Shinra, he gets the punishment of a lifetime!
Relationships: Johnny/Scarlet, Scarlet/Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Scarlet's New Boy-Toy

Johnny was just an inexperienced and underachieving young man (practically still a boy) from the Sector 7 slums of Midgar. He knew he wasn’t a hero like his “big bro” Cloud or the girl of his dreams, Tifa, so he felt the need to find his own position in the world. He left home on a quest to find a path for himself. No matter where he went, however, his talkative nature always got him in a lot of trouble. This was one of those times. 

He never thought he would end up getting a job with Shinra. He didn’t know much, but he could tell his darling Tifa hated Shinra’s guts, and he’s gotten beaten up by these guys plenty of times before. But when he accidentally stumbled into a Shinra news broadcast, a certain woman by the name of Scarlet caught his eye. She was noticeably older than him and had an air of refined elegance, with a sharpness that other women didn’t possess. She seemed untouchable, out of his league. That’s why, when Scarlet offered Johnny a job at Shinra as her personal assistant, he couldn’t possibly turn it down!

The job was simple. All he had to do was menial tasks for Scarlet, such as carrying her things or being her footrest. At first, the footrest job was a little embarrassing to Johnny, but after a week or so, he began to think maybe this was his calling. All he had to do was support a beautiful lady. It didn’t require any complex knowledge about math or politics or anything like that. His only problem was staying still and staying quiet.

Miss Scarlet was sitting back in her favorite chair, resting her high-heeled feet on her new favorite piece of furniture, Johnny, while watching old surveillance videos from the previous reactor ambush. When the screens showed Avalanche ducking through a hole in a fence, Johnny yelled “Tifa, my love!!”

Scarlet heard this, lifted her feet, and kicked him in the side so hard with her pointy-toed stilettos, that he rolled onto the floor with a yowl. “What was that, you imbecile? You wouldn’t happen to be connected with that Avalanche scum, would you?”

“N-no, ma’am!” Johnny blurted out, “I like the one girl a lot, but we aren’t in a relationship or anything! I’m still perfectly available, so you have nothing to worry about, Mistress Scarlet! I’m yours and yours alone!”

Not willing to listen to any more of his babbling, she grabbed him by the leash that she had given him (claiming it was part of his uniform) and dragged him out of the room. As she was dragging him downstairs, into what appeared to be a dungeon, he kept on talking. 

“Sure, Tifa and I go waaay back, but…” he tripped slightly while going down the steps, reclaimed his footing, and continued, “It’s not like we ever kissed or anything! You gotta believe me! Besides, even though you’re older, you’re still just as hot as she is! I mean, c’mon, any guy can see how lucky he’d be to have a woman with your bod-”

She tugged on his leash to make him trip and fall on his face at the end of the stairway. “Shut up,” she ordered. She removed his jacket, and then escorted him iinto what looked somewhat like a prison cell. There were all sorts of instruments lying about and adorning the walls. Some of them looked like torture devices. Others were… well, innocent virgin Johnny couldn’t tell what they were. “Sit, boy,” the tall blonde woman spoke to him like he was a misbehaving dog, as she pointed to the pole in the center of the room.

Johnny was feeling a bit apprehensive after seeing all the torture devices, but one glance at the woman’s gorgeous face gave him courage, so he did as she asked, and sat on the floor in front of the pole. Scarlet went to the cabinet and pulled out a rope, which she used to tie the young man’s hands behind his back, around the metal pillar. She then continued to wrap it around his torso. Johnny had a propensity for moving nonstop and squirming if he had to stay still for long periods.  _ This should keep him from wiggling too much, _ Scarlet thought.  _ Now if only I could shut him up. _ Just as she thought that, she saw the perfect little instrument in the corner of the room. As she turned around to walk over to the object, Johnny couldn’t help but stare at her shapely butt in that skin-tight red dress. She leaned over to pick up whatever it was she sought, and Johnny could feel himself getting a little excited.

_ Get it together, Johnny!  _ He yelled at himself internally,  _ She’s upset with you for loving another woman, and she’s probably going to rip you to shreds! It’s not the time to get excited! _

As he thought that, she returned to him, holding something he’d never seen before. It looked like a belt with a ball in the center. It didn’t look like something that could hurt him, so Johnny was relieved. 

“What is that?” Johnny asked curiously, “It looks pretty fashionable! I think it’s a little small to fit around my waist, though. Maybe you can adjust the straps?”

Scarlet let out a small scoff. “Aren’t you cute?” She said derisively, as she opened his mouth and shoved the ball inside. She strapped the belt tightly around his head and said “This, my dear Johnny boy, is a gag ball. It’s meant to shut you up.”

He tried to speak and resulted in making incoherent muffled sounds.

She crouched in front of him, resting her face in her hands as she smiled at him. “I like this better. If you had kept your mouth shut from the start, we wouldn’t have any problems, now would we? Now, do you know why I’m angry with you?”

Johnny tried to explain that he would never look at another woman lovingly again, but that didn’t really come across, what with his mouth kinda full.

“You silly boy,” Her smile faded, as she stood up and looked down on him. On her face was a look of disgust, like she just found a cockroach crushed under her shoe. “I’m angry because these past two weeks, I thought I had found the perfect employee! The perfect servant! The perfect man to meet my needs! You did your job so well! So it’s really a shame that now, I had to find out that you had ties with our arch nemesis, Avalanche!”

Johnny tried to defend himself with words, to no avail. Scarlet retrieved yet another object from about the room, and Johnny started getting goosebumps. He feared what came next. To his surprise, it was merely a piece of cloth. This time, she used it to cover his eyes. Now Johnny  _ really  _ didn’t know what to expect! If he was going to be tortured, or even killed, he would’ve liked it to be when he was looking at a beautiful woman. But now… he can’t even have that pleasure.  _ Goodbye, cruel world, _ he thought to himself.

He heard her boots clacking, as she sought out the next item. The lack of sight added to his fear. The next thing she picks up could be his demise. Johnny heard her boots stop some distance behind him. He could feel himself sweating.

“You know what this means, right?” Scarlet’s voice sounded menacing behind him, “It means you’re a traitor! A double crosser!” Unbeknownst to poor Johnny, what the woman held in her hands was a whip. “You expect to be allowed to befriend our enemies and go unpunished?!” She smacked the whip down, aiming at his shoulder blade, which peeked out beside the pole.

_ CRACK _

Johnny let out an intense muffled scream, followed by heavy panting. His back seared with pain.  _ Oh god oh god oh god, I’m gonna die!! _ was Johnny’s immediate thought,  _ I don’t wanna die a virgin!! _

Scarlet cracked the whip once more, and Johnny’s whole body shuddered. His breathing was heavy, and some drool escaped from his lips. His body was wet with sweat. That’s when he started crying.

Scarlet circled around him, like a bird of prey. When she was in front of the bound, blindfolded man, she smiled down at him sinisterly. “You poor thing,” she said in a demeaning tone, “You look scared to death. Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you.” Once again, he heard the clacking of her heels against the cold, hard floor. The sound became distant and then came near again. As she approached, he instinctively flinched. To his surprise, he felt something on his chest. Delicate, long fingers grazed against his skin, making him shudder in an entirely different way. Her long nails formed circles around his dark nipples. She pinched those sensitive little things between her fingers and played with them. Johnny’s tears stopped, as he began to feel blood rushing to his loins. He let out some moans, wanting her to know that he wanted more. 

“You’re such a cute little virgin,” She said, playfully, as she attached clamps to his sensitive nipples. 

He felt a strong pressure, but instead of hurting… It felt really good. He was confused. Did Scarlet want to punish him or pleasure him? Did he do something  _ right _ ?

“You’ve been a bad little doggy,” Scarlet whispers in his ear, as she unties his bonds. “It’s time for your spanking.” She quickly yanks off his pants. “Get on all fours.”

Johnny feels a little scared, but his growing erection seems to feel otherwise. He does as she demands, letting his body be at her mercy. He feels a strong smack across his butt cheeks. At first it hurts, but she keeps going. With each spank, his body grows accustomed to the rhythm. 

_ Oh, wow _ , he thinks to himself,  _ That feels really, really good!  _ She smacks him harder and harder, and he lets out loud moans. When the smacks stop, he finds his body longing for more.

Scarlet observes his erection. “You really _ are _ a bad boy, aren’t you?”

Suddenly, he feels something grazing his aroused penis. Scarlet’s slender fingers delicately wrap around him. 

_ Holy Crap! _ Johnny wants to exclaim out loud. This is the first time a woman has touched him down there! He feels her grip tighten, as she lightly pumps him, releasing some fluid. Johnny feels hot, and his body is shaking in pleasure. Just as he was thinking how good it felt, the woman let go.

Scarlet spreads Johnny’s buttcheeks and, to his surprise, her long nail starts grazing his anus. He shudders at the unfamiliar feeling, and then… His body jumps, as she shoves her finger inside him. It was a strange feeling, but after a couple thrusts, it started to feel really good. His moans made it obvious to the older woman, so she added another finger. It started to hurt a little, but in a way that Johnny couldn’t help but like. When the fingers left his body, he felt empty. He didn’t want it to stop. Again, he heard the clacking of her shoes. He begged to himself that she wasn’t going to leave him wanting more like this.

As if his wish was granted, she returned and continued to touch his hole. “You ready, sweetcheeks?” She asked, but he had no clue what she was asking if he was ready for. 

Johnny suddenly felt something large and hard thrust into him. He let out a loud, muffled scream.  _ What the hell is that? _ ! he asked himself,  _ That frickin’ hurts!! _ He squirmed and released incoherent sounds.

“Now, now, be a good boy,” she whispered in a surprisingly loving way, as she thrusted the toy in and out of his body. With each penetration, it went deeper and deeper.

Johnny’s body wouldn’t stop shaking. He’d never felt anything like this before. It hurt so bad, but at the same time, he’d never felt anything so amazing in his life. Eventually, his body adjusted enough that most of the pain was replaced with pure pleasure.

Scarlet removed his ball-gag, allowing him to moan as much as he pleased. And that’s exactly what he does. She shoved the sex toy in as far as it would go, evoking loud, uncontrollable moans from the red haired man, as he began to move his body to the rhythm of the thrust. His member became rock hard, and he felt like it wouldn’t be long before he came.

Without any warning, Scarlet removed the toy from his body, and kicked him over, his bare back against the cold hard floor. 

He could feel his body throbbing, begging desperately for more.

She removed his blindfold, so he could look up at her from the floor. She stepped on him, pressing her heel playfully against his hard abs. She lifted up her dress, revealing a lack of underwear beneath.

Johnny was mesmerized. His rock hard penis was dripping with anticipation. He wanted to go inside of her so bad. 

Scarlet straddled him, squatting just above his cock, which was sticking straight up towards her. She touched his flushed face gently. He tried to move his pelvis upwards, to get to her, but she stopped him by slapping his face. Hard.

“Stupid pup,” She teased, “Don’t think you have control, just because I untied you. I’m the one who decides what we do and when.” As further punishment, her long talon-like nails scratched his manly chest so hard that he could feel the warm blood ooze from his broken skin. Yet he’d come to realize that he likes when she hurts him. And he could tell she really likes it as well. She shifted forward, so her vagina was floating right above his face. He could see her dripping with excitement. She lowered down onto his mouth. “Lap it up, doggy,” She demanded. And like a hungry dog, that’s exactly what he did. 

She let out some soft moans, which succeeded in perking up Johnny even more. Scarlet could tell he was raring to go, so she extracted herself from his hungry tongue and shifted back down to his pelvis. Spreading her legs wide, she lowered herself and shoved his solid, warm body part inside of her. Her moan was beautiful to Johnny’s ears. Scarlet let gravity take effect, pulling the entirety of his manhood into her eager entrance. 

Johnny smiled at the older woman. She replies by slapping his cheek. The warm sting of his cheek mixed with the warmth wrapped around his manhood was almost too much for him to bear.

Scarlet moved her body up and down, forward and back. Johnny felt her warm, tight vagina slide up and down his shaft. Scarlet moaned loudly at this point. She grabbed the man’s hand and brought it to her chest. He eagerly squeezed and rubbed those large, soft breasts. “Oh, Scarlet,” Johnny exclaimed in between moans, “I’m sorry… I’ve never done this before… I’m not gonna last much longer...”

“Don’t worry, baby,” She sounded strangely comforting as she was out of breath. She moaned loudly and continued to pump him in and out of her. She flicked her clitoris and shudders, “I’m almost there, too.”

He moved his hips as best as he could to help thrust into her, as he massaged both of her breasts in his hands. He could feel her womanhood embrace him tightly. Scarlet moaned with immense pleasure, and Johnny shuddered violently. His back arched and his warm fluid shot intensely into her. The sensation pushed Scarlet over the edge, and she joined him in his orgasm. Her entire body shuddered in ecstasy.

The young man and older woman laid silently on the cold floor as they tried to catch their breath. Of course, Johnny was the first to talk. “That was incredible!” He looked over to her to see if she agreed, “Don’t you think that was incredible? Hey, this isn’t like… one of those ‘one-night-stands” I’ve heard about, is it? Because I’d really like to do this again! Oh, wait, I’m not fired, right? I mean, after that, I’m definitely not going to be gawking at Avalanche girls. You know that, right? I’m yours, one-hundred-percent, if you-”

“Shut up.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

Johnny came to work the next day as if nothing ever happened. However, he was in such a good mood, that he was possibly even more peppy and talkative than before. This bothered some of the employees, but Scarlet, surprisingly, didn’t seem to mind. She grew to like her garrulous little puppy. She let him be himself around her. Whenever he said anything out of line, she simply took him to the dungeon and had her way with him again. Johnny certainly didn’t mind this, and he noticed that the more he acted out, the more he would be “punished” by his mistress. Thus, he only got more and more annoying to his coworkers and higher-ups. While Scarlet initially just used him to release her sexual tension, she’d come to realize that she found the young man endearing and didn’t want to get rid of him. Johnny hoped that one day, maybe she could grow to love him.


End file.
